


Harry's Re-Life

by AlionaRynzella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlionaRynzella/pseuds/AlionaRynzella
Summary: Harry Potter is old, and creating a potion. He has a grimoire that holds all of the collected information from his life that he felt should be recorded. He makes a mistake and ends up sort of mixing with his past self. His whole life was condensed into a single night's dream for little five-year-old Harry, but his special pouch where he keeps his most important things comes with him and lands around little Harry's neck. The rest goes from there.Incomplete
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter One

** Chapter One **

Harry Potter is old. Not just in spirit, but now in body as well. He is an old man. Ginny died a few years back. His grandchildren have grandchildren of their own. He is old.

When he got old enough to be tired of being an auror, he decided to retire. His superiors and fans disagreed with his choice, of course, but it was ultimately his decision. He chose to start a family grimoire instead.

Decades passed, and Harry amassed knowledge, adding every new little piece of magic he learned to his grimoire. It was part of his will, for he knew one day he could die unexpectedly, and he didn’t want to lose all of the knowledge he spent his life collecting. He has managed the habit of keeping his grimoire in a small pouch around his neck, along with the elder wand, the resurrection stone, and his invisibility cloak; the first two of which wouldn’t stay away, so he learned to keep them safe so as to keep them from getting in his way and appearing at inopportune times.

One day, at the age of one hundred and thirteen years, Harry was attempting to perfect a new sort of wolfsbane potion. He’s got friends who are werewolves, and while some of them enjoy being a lycanthrope, others despise it. His potion was meant to turn the wolf form into something like an animagus form. A werewolf may have to change on the full moon, but they control their own mind, and they can also change whenever they like. It also is meant to make the change more natural and painless, just like an animagus. It is to be drunk once every moon cycle, but he hopes to make this potion so it doesn’t have to be drunk as often, perhaps only once a year or hopefully just once at all. He created this potion and put it in his grimoire a while ago, but he really hopes to perfect the recipe.

Harry had just gotten back from a bit of a self-imposed mission. He took out the small container holding some of the sands of time that is usually only put into time-turners. This was to help with all of the timing of his potion. He carefully drops thirteen grains of sand into his potion and waited for a reaction. He took a careful step forward to check if something went wrong, and managed to trip on something, likely a toy one of his great-great-grandchildren left here at some point. The point is, Harry tripped on this object (most likely a toy) and fell face-first into his potion. He promptly blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

** Chapter Two **

Little Harry Potter was five years old as of last month, and he had just woken up from a very strange dream. In this dream, he was old. He remembers living a long life as a wizard, but the memories are shaky. He remembers his five short years much more clearly. He was due to start primary shortly, and he had recently gotten pretty good at cooking, or as good as you can get when you are five years old and cannot reach the stovetop without a stepladder.

He would’ve passed his strange dream off as just a dream, but he felt a strange weight around his neck. He reached up and pulled the thin cord above his head to turn on the single bare lightbulb his cupboard had for lighting and grabbed his glasses from next to his small cot so he could see. He felt a cord around his neck and pulled it over his head. A small pouch just like the one in his dream was in his hands. Harry was a cautious boy, but curiosity overwhelmed him and he slowly opened the small bag. Inside was a notebook, a stick, a rock, and a piece of fabric that shimmered in the light. He took the notebook out and opened it up to the first page. It said “Potter Family Grimoire” on the first page, and his own name written carefully on the next. He started flipping through the book and on every page, there was a spell, or a potion, or some other piece of magical knowledge. He had already learned to read, although he wasn’t very good at it yet, because Aunt Petunia didn’t want to have to tell him everything she wanted him to do and instead wrote a list of chores for him every day. The ability to read also helped him in reading recipes she wanted him to make without having to spend all of that time telling him exactly what the recipe said.

Harry was fascinated with the book, no, grimoire, in his hands, but he knew he had no more time to study it at the moment, for he heard his aunt’s rapping on his cupboard and knew he had to get up. He quickly but carefully replaced the book inside the small bag and placed it in the small space under a floorboard he had pried up as far away from the door as possible.

Harry got up to do his aunt’s bidding. As soon as breakfast was made, Harry was given a small bit of food and a tall glass of water for his own breakfast and given a sheet of paper with today’s chores on it. ‘Well,’ Harry thought, ‘the sooner as I’m finished this, the sooner I can go back to the grimoire.’ And so Harry proceeded to finish his chores as quickly and carefully as he could, and was sent back to his cupboard for the rest of the day. He spent his time reading the grimoire and came upon a section that was titled “Wandless casting.” He read the instructions and the notes and did his best to follow them. He was to make a small ball of light. Harry tried again and again and finally did it! With a triumphant grin, Harry snuffed out his small light, euphoria filling him at having cast magic on purpose. He was really a wizard, just like his dream!

When he started school, he knew that he would most likely be going to Hogwarts at age eleven, but he still wanted to impress his teachers. As they were related, Harry and Dudley were put into different classes when they got to primary. Petunia was just glad that her little duddykins didn’t have to be bothered by the Freak when they were at school, though she still worried after him. She _was_ an overprotective mother after all. Harry studied hard at school, as he wanted to learn so badly, and almost always got top marks. When report cards came, Petunia didn’t care what Harry got, but she signed his paper, so she didn’t have to talk to anyone about why the Freak didn’t have his paper signed. She didn’t so much as glance at his grades before handing it back to him, just as she would do every other time. Every time Harry gave her a school paper, she wouldn’t so much as glance at it before signing it and sending him on his way. This was how Harry was moved up more than one grade without the Dursleys ever knowing. Dudley was so caught up in himself and his bullying he didn’t notice either. When he was moved up to Secondary early, he bought himself the uniform and would keep it in his school bag when he and Dudley were dropped off at Dudley’s school, so he could change into it at a public washroom on the way to his new school. The only school supplies he was given was Dudley’s old notebooks and pens and such. Luckily for him, Dudley didn’t like to use his supplies often and always got new supplies every school year, so this wasn’t much of a problem. He kept up with his good marks and made sure to graduate the school year before he turned eleven, for he knew he wouldn’t have the chance otherwise.

Harry knew that he was really good at school, and some of the other kids were really struggling with their work, so a year after he started schooling, he began tutoring other students after school and on the weekends. It was this way that he received money for ingredients he could use to cook himself meals in the school’s Home Economics classroom. He was allowed to use the school’s fridge and freezer space and use its stovetops and ovens as long as he cooked for the monthly staff meetings and sometimes helped the home economics teacher with marking. It was this way that he got enough food for a growing boy. It was only in secondary school that he was able to make some friends of a sort without Dudley scaring them away. They _were_ years older than him after all.

Whenever he was not doing homework, or chores, or cooking, or marking, or tutoring, or sleeping, Harry was reading the grimoire and practicing. After figuring out that the stick in his bag was a wand, he was able to practice the wand spells as well as the wandless spells. He didn’t really get accidental magic anymore, since now he could control it on his own, so the Dursleys figured they had been successful in keeping his magic from him.

He would charge anywhere from $15/hr to $30/hr depending on the difficulty of the subject and such. He would usually tutor in the library, whether the school one or the public one, but sometimes the student being tutored would ask him to come to their house. He tutors for five years, and with the price he charges and the fact that he very rarely buys anything other than groceries, he’s built up a tidy little sum. He buys himself a good quality wallet as soon as he is able to and he keeps it in the pouch he has from his future self. The Dursleys don’t know what harry does outside of school and chores, and they don’t much care, as long as it doesn’t involve them.

Luckily for Harry, the lists he’s got for chores aren’t usually very long. He has to cook two times a day (breakfast and dinner), and do the dishes and take out the trash every day, but on the weekends, he had to garden, mow the lawn, do the laundry, dust, sweep, and vacuum the house, and generally tidy up. He is allowed a quick shower every two days, and sometimes there are other chores, but on the whole, it really isn’t as bad as it easily could’ve been.

_And then The Letter comes._


	3. Chapter Three

** Chapter Three **

It’s about a month before Harry’s eleventh birthday. Dudley is parading around in his new uniform and rapping everyone with his Smelting Stick. It is breakfast time and the mail comes. Harry is sent to get it. When Harry goes through to see what’s there, he sees his Hogwarts letter, starstruck at the fact that _this is his Hogwarts letter, it’s actually here,_ Harry doesn’t hide it. Dudley points it out and it is taken from him. Harry is given Dudley’s second bedroom and he cleans it out. He tosses all of the garbage and anything that he can’t/won’t use or is irreparably broken. He washes all of the bedding and old clothing, organizes the mess, dusts, and cleans the room so it is as neat and clean as he can get it before moving his small pile of things into the room. He hangs his clothes in the wardrobe, stacks his books on the shelves, and puts his school and tutoring things in and on the desk.

The next morning, before the mailman can come, Harry takes some sheets, ties them tightly together, and climbs down from his window. When the mailman comes, Harry greets him and takes the mail for number four. He hides his letter in the pouch he’s taken to wearing everywhere and puts the mail through the mail slot. He then very quickly and quietly climbs back up into his new room, undoes his knots in the sheets, folds them back up properly, and goes downstairs to make breakfast. He sees the mail on the table and looks as hopeful as he might’ve been if he hadn’t pulled off his plan, before Vernon tells him, “No letter for you today!” grinning nastily. He puts on a mask of sadness, before going back to cooking breakfast. When Harry is sent off to his room, he takes out his letter to read it. It tells him that he’s been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and what his school supply list is. It says where he can access Diagon Alley and how to get onto platform 9 ¾. It also gives him his train ticket.

Harry knows from the grimoire that owls really are used for post in the wizarding world, and so when he goes outside that day, he calls the one hiding in the tree in their yard and gives it his reply. He then goes over to Mrs. Figg’s house to use some of the floo powder he had seen on her mantle and uses it to take him to Diagon Alley. He quietly says “The Leaky Cauldron” after tossing the powder in and is taken through the floo network straight to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

He taps his wand on the correct brick explained in his grimoire and steps out into the most magical place he’s ever seen. Diagon Alley.

Harry walks towards Gringotts and reads the poem on the doors:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_For if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Shivering slightly at the message, Harry continues on into the bank. He goes up to the teller and says, “Hello, could I please access my vaults?”

“Have you got your key?” the goblin replies.

“No, but is there any other way to access them?”

“Yes, you may take a blood test, but it’ll cost you.”

“How much?”

“Three galleons.”

“That’s a lot, but alright. Can I pay after the blood test?”

“Yes, but you can’t leave without paying.”

“Alright.”

“Good, come with me.” Harry follows the goblin into a small room. He is told to take the special knife and put three drops of his blood on the paper. The paper is soaked in a special potion that will tell them part of his family tree. It shows the names of his mother and her sister on one side and on the other side it shows the name of his father. After proving this, he is granted access to his vaults and gives three galleons to the goblin who helped him for the blood test.

He takes some money into a money pouch and goes into the alley to buy his school supplies. He buys what’s on the list, but he also buys anything that he wants. He sees interesting books, he buys them, he sees interesting supplies, like a state-of-the-art telescope instead of the basic one or a solid gold cauldron, and he buys them. He decides he wants a pet, so he goes to the pet store, and he really wants a snake companion, but owls are really very useful, so he gets both. He names the snake Regina and the owl Hedwig. He finds a trunk at the trunk shop that has three compartments, one for muggle stuff, one for magical stuff, and one that’s really just a huge grassy field with a forest next to it, a stream running through, and proper weather just like what’s outside.

He goes to a shop that allows you to hire a team to build a house. So, he does. It’s worth it for him to have a nice house of his own It costs 15 galleons a day and they work for a month straight, but they build him a very nice house. It's in the grassy field inside of his trunk so he doesn't have to bother with buying property or anything. It’s got a fireplace connected to the floo network, a living room, a very nice kitchen that’s got a nice oven/stove, lots of counterspace and cupboards and shelves, and a magical fridge and freezer that’s spelled to always stay cold. He’s also got a master bedroom, a hall, a dining room, a library, a special room for potions in the basement, a laundry room, also in the basement, a bathroom on each floor, three other bedrooms, and four other blank rooms. The house also had a nice wraparound porch on the outside. It’s got two floors and a basement and perfect for a small family, even though Harry is alone right now. They built the fireplace and connected it to the floo first so they could easily travel in and out.

In the alley, he decides it would be a good idea to get himself proper wizarding clothes to wear, if he’s going to spend as much time as he thinks in the wizarding world. He gets himself trousers and shirts and many robes in different colors. Everything is fitted to him. He gets socks and underwear and scarves and hats and such. A full wardrobe.

When his new house is complete, he goes back to diagon alley to furnish it. He gets really nice carved mahogany furniture, beautiful handwoven rugs, and many bookshelves for his library. He stocks the kitchen with a kettle and beautiful dishware, a china cabinet for the fine china he gets, curtains and bedding, bathroom things, and various other things. He fills his kitchen with lots of spices and ingredients for various meals, he fills his library with all the books he’s got, he turns one of the extra rooms into a study for his school and tutoring papers. He puts his new clothes and accessories into his wardrobe and puts the linens away. This is his new home. He feels satisfied.


End file.
